Too Loyal of a Friend
by Celtic
Summary: Celtic is friends with Spot, but how far does her friendship go?


I only own Celtic, nothin' else is mine.  
  
Warning: Does contain mild sexual content  
  
There was something about a bar that reminded her of home. Maybe it was because her father owned a pub, as they were called in Ireland. She grew up in places like this, it seemed funny to her friends that a bar made her feel at home. Her name is Fiona Kinsley, though her friends know her as Celtic. She came to New York because her father wanted her out of Ireland as he took care of some business that was getting out of hand. It was hard for her to leave, she was afraid of being on her own in a new country, there was no telling what would happen to her.  
  
There was no reason for her to be scared, once she came to New York she looked for work which she found with the help of two girls she met, Dainti and Beauti. They had jobs as newsies in Manhattan, and they introduced her to the life, giving her a place to stay as well as money to start her new job. She now sat in a Brooklyn bar with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon. He was known as the toughest newsboy in New York, but Celtic never saw that side of him.  
  
"Spot, why don't I take ya home, it's gettin' late." she said in an Irish accent that sometimes crossed into a New York accent.  
  
He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. Of all the newsies, Celtic was the one he trusted the most. When he had a problem she was always there for him, as she was now. "Just one more drink Celt." he said, his words slurring together since he had been drinking heavily.  
  
She sighed. "Ya can't drink yer troubles away."  
  
Spot started to get angry, standing to his feet and gripping his cane. He glared at her, only to find she sat calmly, realizing she was used to his temper when he was drunk. Celtic slowly stood and placed a hand on his arm. "Now will ya let me take ya home?"  
  
Her gentle touch calmed him, like it always did. This time though, he felt something inside that he never felt before, being drunk he decided to explore the feeling. Together they left the bar, stepping into the moonlight and making their way to the Brooklyn lodging house, home of the newsies. Though Celtic's home was in Manhattan, she was always welcome to stay in Brooklyn, as she decided to do while Spot went through tough times. Celtic led Spot up the stairs into the building, then up more steps to the sick room. Spot always told her that when he drank too much she was to make him sleep in the sick room in case he got violent.  
  
"Yer stayin' heah tonight?" he asked as she removed his shoes for him.  
  
"It's too late fer me ta go back ta Manhattan." she replied.  
  
"Why don'cha stay with me?"  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes. He was like a brother to her, so such a question didn't seem like something she would hear from him. "Spot I've got my own room." she said finally.  
  
He stood and wrapped his hands around her arms, the alcohol giving him more strength. He held her tightly and said, "I want you'se ta stay with me."  
  
She tried to mask her pain as she said softly, "Spot yer drunk."  
  
Watching her made him want her. She wasn't struggling from his current grasp, any other girl would be. The fact that she seemed as tough as him made Spot want to learn as much as possible about Celtic.  
  
"Please Spot, I'm tired an' I wana go ta bed."  
  
Spot used his new found strength to push her to the bed and pin her down. In a husky voice he whispered in her ear, "Der's a bed right heah."  
  
Celtic tried to control her racing heartbeat. She knew he was acting this way because he was drunk, but she was a virgin and wanted to stay that way. His hand started to fumble with the buttons on her shirt, causing him to feel her heart racing. Smiling he said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
  
She started to struggle under him, only to have him rest his weight on her as he removed her shirt. Little did she know her struggling turned him on immensely. "Spot please don't make me do this." she pleaded, tears of fear springing into her eyes.  
  
He acted like he didn't hear her as he kissed Celtic, first on the lips then down to her chest. He felt her heartbeat against his lips and smiled, she was in his power, he could get anything he wanted from her. Celtic suddenly pushed him away and started to grab her shirt only to have Spot pin her down once again. This time he back-handed her with such force that Celtic cried out in pain.  
  
"If you was a good friend you'd do dis." he growled.  
  
"But yer drunk," she cried softly, "yer not thinkin' clearly."  
  
"I told ya I'll be gentle." he said, kissing her lips softly as if to reassure her.  
  
She cried into his lips as he continued to remove her clothing. There was no stopping him, when Spot Conlon wanted something, he always got it. All she could do was think of ways to escape him before it was too late, without getting hurt by him again. Spot sat up and watched her as he started to fumble with his clothing. He wondered why he never felt this way about Celtic before, many times she would bring him home drunk and he just saw it as a friendly gesture. Now in his drunken state he kept thinking of how he was going to thank her.  
  
"Please, I ain't ready." she cried, grabbing a blanket and covering herself.  
  
Spot threw his clothes on the floor then pinned her down with his body. Celtic cried his name and told him to stop while beating on his chest with her fists, her leg muscles tensing so he couldn't spread them. The alcohol he had consumed gave him a strength he never had before, one that Celtic didn't expect as he grabbed the blanket and ripped it off her then wrenched her legs apart as if she were a rag doll.  
  
"No Spot ya can't do dis," she cried, "I'm yer friend, I trusted you."  
  
The only way to shut her up was to push his lips against hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. It gave her a chance to taste the alcohol, making her sick to her stomach. Despite the fact that he was known as the toughest newsboy that never showed mercy, Spot was true to his word. He was gentle with Celtic, so gentle that she probably would have enjoyed the experience, if it weren't for the fact that he was forcing himself inside her. The moment she hoped to share with the man she would give her heart to, was taken away in one second by someone she had trusted.  
  
"Moan my name." he demanded.  
  
She looked at him with scared eyes, wondering what he was going to do to her when she didn't do what he wanted. It was the only way she knew to get back at him for what he was doing to her.  
  
"Moan damn it!" he exclaimed, slapping her face.  
  
She didn't cry out in pain like he hoped she would. This only made him want her more, she was tough just like him. He gently brushed some strands of hair from her face then kissed her lips, moving down her neck.  
  
"Please, no more." she said, trying to push him away.  
  
Spot wrapped his arms around her waist as he removed himself from her. He looked into her eyes before resting his head on her chest and falling asleep, the alcohol taking its toll on his body. Celtic lay there in a daze. She had trusted Spot, why did he do this to her? Countless times she brought him back from the bar, what changed things? He was the first newsie that understood her, or so she thought. When she became a newsie he was the first person she opened up to, now she wished she never knew him. Not moving, Celtic watched Spot sleep, wondering of she would be able to do the same.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Very rarely did Spot wake up with a hangover, it was an unusual gift he always bragged about. Many would ask him how he ended up with such a gift, he would just laugh and order another drink. He blinked his eyes, waking up to another day. Suddenly he stopped and stared, what was Celtic doing in his arms? Did she seduce him while he was drunk and they shared a night of passion? No, that didn't sound like her, so what did happen?  
  
Spot gently removed his arms from around her and covered her with a blanket. He gathered his clothes and quickly got dressed, deciding to find out from her what happened when he returned. The last thing he needed was for something to go wrong with his relationship with Celtic. She was the only person he could talk to and confide in, if he lost that he would never be able to make it through the turf wars that kept coming in the recent months. She always had advice for him, and she never seemed tired of helping him with his problems, as others seemed to.  
  
He looked at the sleeping form of Celtic one last time before quietly leaving the sick room. There was still the question of how she got there in the first place. As the door closed, Celtic's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, wondering why she was where she was, causing the events of the night to flash in front of her eyes. It was too much for her, she buried her head in a pillow and cried. All the pain from the night before was released with every tear that fell, then she thought of what was to come and she cried more.  
  
There was another newsboy that had captured her heart. His name was Bumlets, his black hair and brown eyes had attracted her to him but she was too shy to even talk to him. It was Dainti and Beauti that helped her build up the courage to talk with him, once that happened it was like they were best friends for life. She had hoped to become his girl, but now if he were to ask her she would say no because he deserved a girl who had never been touched by another man.  
  
Celtic slowly sat up and began to get dressed, she didn't want to be there when Spot returned. She stood and opened to door to the sick room, her mind attacking her with questions like what would her friends think of her now, why didn't she put up more of a struggle, would Bumlets ever talk to her again once he found out? As she left the lodging house Celtic decided she would never tell anyone what happened, she figured they would find out from Spot in time. She knew her friends would ask how Brooklyn once she stepped into Manhattan, her mind raced to find an answer that would keep her from crying.  
  
"Hey Celt, back from Brooklyn already?"  
  
She turned suddenly to see Beauti. She had come into Manhattan before she was ready. One look at her friend and more pain was inflicted on her, Beauti was Spot's girl.  
  
"Celt? Is everythin' alright?" Beauti asked, her honey colored eyes showing deep concern.  
  
Celtic didn't answer, she couldn't talk to Beauti after what happened. She turned and rushed to the lodging house before Beauti could ask any more questions. Beauti was at a loss for words. Celtic would always tell her how Spot was doing, why did she not even say hello?  
  
"Somethin' wrong Beauti?"  
  
Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies, walked up to the newsgirl. To many he seemed cocky and he was, but he was always ready to help a friend, especially one of his newsies.  
  
"Celtic came back from Brooklyn," she answered, "but she wouldn't talk ta me."  
  
"Dat don't sound good, maybe she an' Spot had a fight." he said.  
  
Beauti rolled her eyes. "Spot an' Celtic fight? What world are ya livin' in?"  
  
Jack smiled as he puffed on his cigarette. He had to admit Spot would fight with everyone, even Beauti, but when it came to Celtic he never raised his voice to her.  
  
"I could talk ta her after sellin'." he suggested.  
  
Beauti shook her head. "I think she'll want ta talk with me an' Dainti." Jack nodded then walked into the crowd, wondering if he should talk with Spot and find out anything. He cared for every newsie, like a leader was supposed to, so when one of them had a problem he did what he could to solve it.  
  
"Hiya Beauti!" called Dainti once she saw Beauti.  
  
"Thought you'd be in Brooklyn by now." said Crutchy.  
  
"I haven't even sold all me papes yet." said Beauti, walking up to the couple.  
  
Both girls were very close friends, they grew up together. When one had something important to say, the other somehow knew what it was.  
  
"Somethin' goin' on with Celtic?" asked Dainti, making Crutchy look from one to the other because Celtic wasn't brought up at all.  
  
Beauti laughed at Crutchy, he always became confused when listening to their conversations. She turned to Dainti and answered, "Yeah, she didn't say anythin' when she came from Brooklyn."  
  
Dainti stared, unable to believe what Beauti said. Celtic always gave an updated on how Spot was doing, in case he needed help during the turf wars. She looked at Crutchy and said, "I'm gonna see Celt."  
  
Crutchy nodded. He grabbed Dainti's remaining papers and said, "I'll finish sellin' for ya."  
  
Dainti smiled at Crutchy before turning on her heel and heading to the lodging house. Her friendship with Crutchy was an interesting one, they both cared for each other but they wouldn't admit to being a couple.  
  
"How'd she seem when ya saw her?" Dainti asked Beauti as they walked.  
  
"Like she was in a daze."  
  
They came to the lodging house and started to go upstairs when Henry Kloppman, the lodging house owner, stopped them. "I think Celtic should be left alone right now." he said.  
  
"We're worried about her Klopper." said Dainti.  
  
He nodded. "I know, but she didn't look well when she came in so I sent her to the sick room to rest."  
  
Beauti looked in the direction of up the stairs and sighed. "Did she tell ya what's wrong?"  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "She didn't say anything to me."  
  
Dainti turned to Beauti and asked, "What'd Spot do ta her?"  
  
"He wouldn't do a think ta her!" snapped Beauti before stomping out of the lodging house. She was going to Brooklyn to find out anything from Spot. It was unfair to her that fingers were pointed to the Brooklyn leader, just because he was responsible for everything that went on in his territory. She knew he would never harm Celtic.  
  
"Hey Beauti, have ya seen Celtic?"  
  
Beauti looked up and saw Spot, halfway across the bridge. He was on his way to see Celtic, to see how she was doing. "Hey Spot," she replied as he put an arm around her, "she came into Manhattan without a word."  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I think one of my boys tried ta rape her last night."  
  
Beauti stared at Spot with wide eyes. "Why do ya say dat?"  
  
"I found her dis mornin' in bed with me, no clothes on at all. I guess she came in with me fer protection or somethin'." he explained.  
  
She stepped away from him in shock. "My God Spot! No wonder she's actin' the way she is."  
  
"I tried ta find out from me boys which one it was," he ran a hand across his face, "I don't even remember her comin' into da room."  
  
Beauti couldn't believe what she was hearing, though she was relieved to know he didn't do anything to Celtic. She looked at him and said, "Ya gotta find out what happened Spot."  
  
He hugged her. "I will Baby, don't worry."  
  
She smiled at him then kissed him on the cheek. Slowly she started to walk with him to Manhattan, smiling wider as his arm found its way around her waist once again.  
  
~  
  
"Celt please come out." Dainti pleaded as she knocked on the sick room door.  
  
Celtic locked herself in the sick room, not wanting to talk with anyone for fear of exposing her problem. For the past two hours she listened as fellow newsies asked her to come out. On the other side of the door, Dainti was getting frustrated. She wanted to talk with Celtic, find out what happened to her and try to help her. Looking across the hall she saw Bumlets, his hair covering one of his troubled eyes. "Hey Bum," she said in a tired voice, "how's it rollin'?"  
  
He walked up to her and leaned against the door. "Still no answer?"  
  
Dainti nodded. "I don't think she's ever gonna come out, an' I'm worried 'cause she hasn't eaten all day."  
  
Bumlets reached into his pocket and removed a key. He looked at Dainti and said, "I swiped it when Klopper wasn't lookin'."  
  
Dainti started to reach for the key when Bumlets closed his hand and shook his head. "Maybe she's avoidin' you an' Beauti 'cause of what happened."  
  
Dainti sighed. He had a point, after Beauti told them what Spot told her it was obvious why Celtic couldn't talk with Beauti, but why couldn't she talk to Dainti?  
  
Bumlets slid the key into the keyhole and carefully unlocked the door. He slipped into the sick room, closing the door behind him. Looking around he saw Celtic curled up on the bed, visibly shaking. "Celtic?"  
  
She froze, the last person she wanted to talk to was standing in the room with her. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
  
"Um, how ya doin'?" he asked, not sure what to say.  
  
Celtic didn't answer, instead she looked at the floor as tears formed in her eyes. Bumlets sat down next to her and slowly put his arms around her, giving her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Spot's doin' what he can ta find out who did dis to ya."  
  
It was as if she was stabbed in the heart. Spot didn't remember what he did to her. It was as if she were one of the local whores, he did what he wanted to her then she was forgotten.  
  
"Celt, I know dis is hard for ya, but who did dis to ya?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Opening her mouth she suddenly held her breath, she promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Bumlets. "I can't tell ya." she said in a whisper.  
  
Bumlets sighed, she was already distancing herself from everyone. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Whatever happened it wasn't yer fault, please believe me when I say dat."  
  
Celtic buried her head in his chest and cried freely, taking him by surprise. He never saw her cry before, she was always smiling and perky, now she was a whole other person. Gently he stroked her hair as she cried, repeating to her that she wasn't to blame. She finally pulled away and looked at Bumlets, causing a lump to form in his throat.  
  
"I don't wanna see anyone fer a while." she said finally.  
  
He nodded. "Will ya permit me ta take care of ya? While yer gettin' through dis?"  
  
Celtic stared at him, not sure if she heard him correctly. Bumlets wanted to take care of her? She heard a voice in the back of her mind tell her to trust him, to not distance herself from everyone. She nodded to answer his question.  
  
"Dat's good, now can I get ya somethin' ta eat? Ya haven't eaten all day."  
  
She didn't realize how hungry she was until he mentioned food. Bumlets stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked an eager Dainti.  
  
"Yeah but she don't wanna see anyone right now." answered Bumlets.  
  
Dainti sighed. "At least she's talkin' ta someone." Bumlets left her side and went downstairs to find something for Celtic to eat. Searching everywhere all he could find was some bread and fruit. He cut a couple slices of bread and spread some strawberry preserves on them. Placing the two slices on a plate, Bumlets went back upstairs and entered the sick room, only to find Celtic had fallen asleep. He set the plate down on a table, walked over to the bed and covered her with a blanket. Gently he kissed her on the head then left the room.  
  
"She asleep?" asked an Italian newsboy known as Racetrack.  
  
"Yeah," said Bumlets, running a hand through his hair, "she's still really shook up though." Racetrack moved aside so Bumlets could enter the bunk room. He could tell Bumlets was concerned for Celtic, all the newsies were, but the Italian sensed a deeper concern coming from this certain newsboy.  
  
~A Month Later~  
  
Bumlets emerged from the sick room, an empty bowl in his hand. He was able to get Celtic to eat more, there was a little bit of time where she was becoming thin, a sickly thin. Walking downstairs he saw Dainti and Crutchy sitting together, he smiled at them and said, "Hey Dainti, Celtic wants to talk with ya."  
  
Dainti jumped up and rushed up the stairs, she had been waiting for those words a whole month. She dashed into the sick room and threw her arms around Celtic, surprising her. "Celtic! It's been too long! You've missed so much."  
  
Celtic pulled away from Dainti and smiled. "Bumlets has told me a few things."  
  
There was something different about her smile that troubled Dainti. It was as if Celtic forced it to appear. "Are you gonna be alright?" she asked.  
  
Celtic looked down and sighed. She would never be all right, her friend's boyfriend raped her. The worst part about it was nobody knew, not even him. "How's Beauti?" she asked softly.  
  
"She an' Spot are doin' their best ta find who did dis to ya." Dainti answered.  
  
"I miss her." said Celtic, a distant look in her eye.  
  
"I could go get her right now." offered Dainti.  
  
Celtic shook her head. Even after a month she couldn't bring herself to see Beauti, she was afraid of breaking down and becoming the cause of her break up with Spot. That would only make Celtic worse. Dainti put a hand on Celtic's shoulder and said, "You gonna be alright?"  
  
Looking down in her lap, Celtic shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Dainti quickly let go of her and sat back, not sure what to do, how to comfort Celtic.  
  
"Celt who did dis to ya?" Celtic buried her head in a pillow and cried, the answer to that question burned in her mind. Soon Bumlets came in and looked at Dainti, the look in his eye asking for an explanation. "What happened?" he almost demanded.  
  
Dainti quickly left the room, not sure how to answer him. Bumlets started to follow her when Celtic grabbed his hand. "P...please, don't be mad at her." she sobbed.  
  
He looked at her then sat on the bed next to her, still holding her hand. "What'd she say?"  
  
She hugged him as she cried, "She's just tryin' ta help."  
  
"By makin' ya cry?"  
  
"I just ain't ready ta tell what happened." she answered softly.  
  
Bumlets hugged her close as she cried. He knew he overreacted, he found himself becoming more and more protective of Celtic. She needed someone to take care of her, and Bumlets figured he was the only one that could properly take care of her. "Ya don't ever hafta tell." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"There'll be a time when I hafta." she replied.  
  
~  
  
"She still won't see me?"  
  
Beauti came into Manhattan to learn that Dainti talked to Celtic but wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Maybe she's embarrassed about wakin' up in Spot's bed." suggested Dainti as she settled into her bunk.  
  
"But she should know I'd never hold dat against her." argued Beauti as she sat on the edge of her bunk. It had been a rough day in Brooklyn for Beauti. She was doing her best to help Spot during the turf wars, but she just didn't have what it took to calm him. Now she comes into Manhattan to find her best friend won't talk to her. "I'll see her when everyone's asleep." Beauti said as she removed her shoes.  
  
Dainti snorted. "If you'se can get past warden Bumlets."  
  
Beauti smiled. "He'll be asleep, what can he do?"  
  
"Wake up once the door clicks open." Kloppman stepped into the room at that moment. He looked at the two newsgirls, their expressions telling him they missed Celtic. "Lights out girls." he said, then quietly left the room.  
  
Dainti looked at the candle that sat on her night stand. Her thoughts shifted from the candle to Celtic, and how the two were the same in a way. Darkness suddenly fell on both, but the candle can bring light back everyday. Celtic was still in darkness after a month.  
  
~  
  
Beauti opened her eyes and sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Slowly she got out of her bed and tip-toed out into the hallway, making sure not to make a sound. She walked down the hall to the sick room. Standing in front of the door she wondered if it was a good idea to see Celtic when she's not ready to see her. Before she could change her mind, Beauti quietly opened the door and stepped in, the sight in front of her making her stop. Celtic was asleep in Bumlets' arms and he too was asleep, his back against the wall. Just looking at the two, Beauti couldn't bring herself to wake Celtic, she wished at that moment she had that kind of care from Spot. As quietly as she came in, Beauti left the room and went back to her own room. She decided to wait and talk with Celtic when she was ready.  
  
~  
  
"Celtic, ya can't spend the rest of yer life in heah, everyone wants ta see ya."  
  
Bumlets had been trying to get Celtic to leave the sick room for two days with little success. She always came up with an excuse as to why she couldn't leave.  
  
"I just need more time." she replied, looking down.  
  
That excuse had been used before, telling him she was just stalling now. He walked up to her and began to pick her up, determined to get Celtic to leave the room. Suddenly she backed away, her eyes wide with fear as she said, "No Bumlets, please no."  
  
He stopped and looked at her with deep concern. It was his actions that brought back what happened to her, he never realized how much emotional pain she was in until that moment. "Celtic, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta bring all dat up." he whispered.  
  
She stood and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. Bumlets surrounded her in his arms, resting his chin on her head. "Maybe it is time fer me ta see 'em again." she said finally.  
  
"Are ya really sure?" he asked, "Don't go 'cause I said so."  
  
Celtic looked up at him, into his brown eyes. For a moment she forgot what happened to her, a glimmer of hope sparkling in his eyes for her. "I can't hide any longer."  
  
Bumlets nodded, though he didn't let go of her right away. Something about holding Celtic gave him a feeling of love he never felt towards her before. He finally let go of her and went to the door. Slowly he opened the door and led her out of the room.  
  
"Celtic!"  
  
She turned just in time to see Racetrack run up to her and hug her tight. At that moment Celtic realized how much she missed the newsies.  
  
"My God Celt! I was startin' ta think we'd never see ya again." said Racetrack.  
  
"Bumlets finally got me ta come out." she said, glancing over at Bumlets.  
  
Racetrack smiled as he watched the two. Many thought all he knew was the races and gambling, but he could see that a romance was blossoming.  
  
"I should go an' see Dainti, is she back from sellin'?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Yeah she's in da bunk room with Beauti." answered Racetrack.  
  
Celtic's smile faded at the mention of Beauti. She was still unsure of how she would react to seeing Spot's girlfriend.  
  
"You alright Celt?" asked Bumlets.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. Turning on her heel, Celtic walked to the bunk room, gathering up as much courage as she could for when she saw Beauti.  
  
"Celtic! Yer finally out of da sick room!" exclaimed Dainti once Celtic entered the room.  
  
Beauti turned and jumped up, embracing Celtic before Dainti. Celtic stiffened as Beauti hugged her, doing her best not to break down and tell her about Spot. "Oh Celtic, I've missed you so much." said Beauti once she let go of Celtic.  
  
"Didn't Bumlets tell ya how I was doin'?"  
  
Dainti nodded. "But dat ain't da same, we missed yer company."  
  
Celtic sat on her bunk and looked at her friends. It was hard for her to be with them because she felt like she was lying to them by keeping information they should know about.  
  
"So is he takin' good care of ya?" asked Beauti.  
  
Celtic nodded, knowing they were talking about Bumlets. "An'...how's Spot?"  
  
Beauti sighed. "He's stressed beyond reason. He's got da turf wars ta worry about but he's set on findin' who tried ta hurt ya."  
  
There was a long silence in the room that made Celtic uneasy. Beauti and Dainti sat on either side of her and tried to comfort her, but it was the wrong thing to do. Celtic stood and quickly left the room before they could see her tears.  
  
"Celtic? What's wrong?" asked Bumlets once he saw her.  
  
She looked at him for a second then rushed into the sick room. Bumlets glanced at Racetrack, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Don't stand heah, she's in der." said the Italian newsboy.  
  
Bumlets nodded then went into the sick room. He saw Celtic crying into a pillow, sitting on the edge of the bed he began rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Dey were tryin' ta comfort me." she sobbed.  
  
"I know, I ain't mad at 'em. Dey haven't seen you'se in a month."  
  
She turned on her back and looked at him. "Why're you so good ta me?"  
  
He smiled and blushed as he answered, "'Cause I love ya."  
  
Celtic's eyes went wide, shocked at what he said. He loved her? How could that be when they never were a couple.  
  
"Celtic, I've found out how I feel about ya while takin' care of ya dis past month." explained Bumlets.  
  
Suddenly all the pain from the past month was released as she found she could no longer keep the secret from him.  
  
"Spot raped me!"  
  
Bumlets sat in shock, he wasn't expecting such a reaction from her. She hugged him tightly as tears continued to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't ever gonna tell," she cried, "but ya hafta know."  
  
He hugged her back, still absorbing what she told him. "Is dat what happened to ya?"  
  
She nodded. "He was drunk when he did it."  
  
"Dat's no excuse." he stated.  
  
Celtic started to wipe her face. "I'm not da virgin I tried so hard ta be."  
  
"Yes ya are."  
  
She stared at him. "I lost it ta Spot, haven't you been listenin'?"  
  
Bumlets smiled as he said, "Ta lose yer virginity means ya choose when it is taken an' by who. Spot didn't give you'se a choice."  
  
His words made her think, as well as give her hope. She looked at him and asked timidly, "Are ya still a virgin?"  
  
"Yeah," he blushed, "but I hope ta lose it ta you someday."  
  
Celtic blushed at his words. The reaction she got from him was not what she expected. he didn't think any different of her, in fact he let her know how he felt about her and the situation. "I...I guess I better tell Beauti," said Celtic, then she looked away, "Or maybe I shouldn't."  
  
Bumlets stared at her. "Ya can't be serious."  
  
She sighed. "Spot's got so much on his mind right now, if she were ta break up with him..."  
  
"But he raped you Celt, she needs ta know."  
  
"But he was drunk he didn't know what he was doin'." she argued.  
  
It was as if she was going to let Spot get away with what he did to her. Bumlets was confused beyond reason.  
  
"If I tell, then Jack'll know an' then another war'll break out."  
  
"So?"  
  
She looked at him. "Da newsies shouldn't fight with each other, we're a family."  
  
He placed a hand on hers. "But yer not bein' fair ta Spot. He's bustin' his butt tryin' ta find who hurt ya."  
  
Celtic started to argue then stopped. It wasn't fair to Spot, no matter how hurt he and Beauti were going to be.  
  
"If ya want, I'll be with ya when ya tell Beauti." said Bumlets.  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. There was no telling what would happen when she revealed her secret.  
  
~  
  
Spot sat with Beauti in the same bar he always went to. It was the same bar he had been in with Celtic over a month ago. "So where are they?" he demanded.  
  
"Would it kill ya ta be patient?" snapped Beauti, "After all it's her first time bein' heah since it happened."  
  
He heaved a sigh before ordering another drink. Ever since he found Celtic in bed with him, Spot never stopped investigating who tried to hurt her. He was getting frustrated because he still didn't know who did it.  
  
"Der they are." said Beauti, nudging Spot and pointing to the bar entrance.  
  
Celtic and Bumlets walked into the bar, once she saw Spot she stiffened. It was the first time she had seen him since he raped her, she wasn't ready to see him but she couldn't back out of what she was going to do. "Don't worry, I'm heah." Bumlets whispered in her ear. Celtic nodded as she held his hand tightly and walked to the table where Spot and Beauti were sitting. She sat next to Beauti, avoiding Spot's gaze.  
  
"Hey Celt, good ta see ya," said the Brooklyn leader, "I've missed yer company."  
  
"I've missed ya too." added Beauti.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Celtic looked at Spot and said softly, "I need to tell ya somethin'."  
  
He nodded. "I know, what is it?"  
  
Bumlets squeezed Celtic's hand when he felt it begin to tremble. On the way to Brooklyn she would stop and go over what she was going to say, he knew she was scared and let her take her time in coming.  
  
"Over a month ago ya found me with ya in the sick room," she paused for a long time, "an' now I'm ready to tell who hurt me."  
  
Spot was afraid she was hurt by one of his boys but hoped it wouldn't be true.  
  
"Who was it Celt?" asked Beauti.  
  
Celtic took another deep breath and answered, "It was you Spot. You raped me."  
  
Both Spot and Beauti sat in shock. Finally Beauti turned to him and slapped him hard on the face. "How could ya Spot?!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
"I don't remember doin' that ta her," he said to Beauti, "Der's gotta be a mistake."  
  
"Dat's the worst part! Ya don't remember hurtin' a friend!"  
  
Celtic watched with wide eyes. She feared this would happen, now she was the reason for the break-up of Spot and Beauti.  
  
"I toldja one day yer drinkin' would get you'se in trouble, now what do ya hafta say?" demanded Beauti, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Please Beauti," Celtic said softly, "he was drunk at the time."  
  
Beauti stared at Celtic as if she were insane. "How cam ya sit der an' defend him?"  
  
Bumlets jumped up and pointed a finger at Beauti. "Don't yell at her! She's been through enough already!"  
  
As Bumlets and Beauti continued to fight, Celtic looked at Spot and mouthed, "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked at the two fighting then back at Celtic. Quietly he motioned for her to follow him to the back of the bar, hoping she would follow him. Celtic nodded as she stood and walked to the back with Spot. "Celt, why didn't ya tell me?" he asked, putting a hand on her elbow.  
  
She looked down at the floor and answered, "I...it was hard fer me just ta come heah today."  
  
Spot sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "My God I can't believe I raped ya."  
  
"If it means anythin', ya didn't hurt me." she whispered.  
  
"Celt don't ya get it?!" he exclaimed, "I raped you!"  
  
She looked down as tears began to fall. "Ya don't hafta announce it."  
  
Spot hesitantly put his arms around her and hugged her. He wanted her to understand that he had done the worst thing to her, so he didn't deserve to be her friend any longer.  
  
"I wanted you'se an' Beauti ta know so ya wouldn't keep lookin'," said Celtic, "But Bumlets said dat if I become pregnant, he's gonna be the father."  
  
He nodded. "I'd only be reminded of da biggest mistake I ever made."  
  
Celtic stepped away from him, not because she was uncomfortable, but because she was afraid Bumlets would see them and cause a bigger scene. She was already the reason for a break-up and one fight, another fight would devastate her.  
  
"C'mon Celt," said Bumlets as he walked up to her and Spot, "we're leavin' now!"  
  
She gave him a confused look. "B...but we just got heah."  
  
Bumlets took her hand and led her out of the bar. The reason he was leaving so quickly was Beauti said some terrible things to him, and he didn't want to hear any more.  
  
"Yer not mad at 'em are ya?" Celtic asked as they stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"I'll get over my anger with Beauti." he answered, squeezing her hand.  
  
Celtic heaved a sigh, she was afraid this would happen.  
  
~  
  
"So are there any others dat you've knocked up?"  
  
Beauti and Spot stayed at the bar after Bumlets and Celtic left. Spot was still coming to grips with the fact that he had raped Celtic.  
  
"Shut up Beauti, dis ain't da best time."  
  
"Don't use yer tough guy act on me Conlon," she snapped, "why didja even think ta do that ta her?"  
  
He glared at her. "I was drunk damn it! I never remember what happens while I'm drunk!"  
  
Beauti threw her hands in the air. "Listen to yerself! No wonder Celt waited dis long ta tell."  
  
Spot jumped up. "I ain't proud of what I did! I lost da trust of Celtic, da girl dat trusts everyone!"  
  
"Good! Ya don't deserve her trust!"  
  
Beauti slapped his face and kicked him hard before leaving the bar. She stormed through the streets, unable to fight back tears she had been holding back since Celtic told them the news. She now understood why Celtic wouldn't talk to her. Now she wondered how she could ever be around her friend, knowing her boyfriend had taken advantage of her.  
  
"What's the matter Beauti?"  
  
The newsgirl jumped and turned to see one of the Brooklyn newsies. His name was Jackal, for good reason since he was from Egypt and had the striking features, almost as if he jumped from the ancient wall paintings.  
  
"Nothin' Jackal, I'm just mad at Spot." she answered, wiping her eyes.  
  
Jackal rolled his eyes. Beauti and Spot always seemed to end up fighting when they were together. He knew both were stressed over trying to find who hurt Celtic, but he was confused as to why they couldn't work together.  
  
"He did it Jackal," she said softly, "Spot raped Celtic."  
  
There was a long silence as the newsboy took in what she said. He knew Beauti wouldn't lie, but he also knew Spot would never try to hurt Celtic. So who was he to believe? "How do ya know fer sure?" he asked finally.  
  
"Celtic told us. God, how hard dat must've been fer her." answered Beauti, sitting down on the front steps of a building.  
  
Jackal sat next to her, not sure how to comfort her. He was sure of one thing, Spot Conlon would soon resign as the Brooklyn leader.  
  
"What I don't understand is how she can be so forgiving."  
  
"She's always been like dat, the poor little fool." said Jackal, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Beauti looked at Jackal, usually she would defend Celtic but not this time. She knew the truth when she heard it. She suddenly threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Bumlets sat in the boys bunk room alone. He was waiting for the other newsboys to return for the night so he could tell them what needed to be said. It took him a long time to convince Celtic that the newsies had to know what Spot did to her. She actually fought with him, telling him that Spot was suffering enough. He looked up in time to see Celtic walk in, it was obvious she had been crying. Bumlets stood and walked up to her, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Baby, why're ya cryin'?"  
  
"I can't let ya hurt Spot." she answered, placing a hand on each of his wrists.  
  
Bumlets let out a breath of frustration and shook his head. "He can't get away with dis."  
  
"If ya loved me---."  
  
"I'd do all I could ta make things better fer you'se, in every way I can."  
  
Bumlets gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could say any more. He was having a hard time understanding how she could be so forgiving of someone who violated her. "Celtic, I'm gonna do all I can ta protect ya, an' maybe the little one inside ya." said Bumlets gently placing a hand on her middle.  
  
She looked down at his hand then up into his eyes. "I hope nothin's der."  
  
He nodded. "Me too, but we should plan ahead."  
  
Celtic started to say something when two newsboys walked into the room. One was Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and the other was Kid Blink, named so because of the eye patch he wore over his left eye. They stopped when they saw Bumlets and Celtic, wondering if they were intruding.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Bumlets, hugging Celtic to him.  
  
"At Irvin' Hall still," answered Jack, "how are ya Celt?"  
  
Celtic looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer the question. She put an arm around Bumlets' waist and hid her face in his chest as tears began to form.  
  
"Is der somethin' you wanna tell us Bum?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
Bumlets nodded. He wasn't going to waste time, if Celtic got mad at him he would deal with it. "I think we better sit down."  
  
Jack and Kid Blink looked at each other before sitting on a bunk, eager to hear what Bumlets had to say. Bumlets sat down, pulling Celtic down next to him. "Celtic's had ta go through da worst thing possible, somethin' she shouldn't've gone through."  
  
Jack watched Celtic as Bumlets spoke. She kept looking down and wiping away tears, it made him want to know but at the same time not know.  
  
"It turns out dat a month ago, she was raped," eyes went wide at his words, "by Spot Conlon."  
  
Celtic burst into tears as she hugged Bumlets. Jack and Kid Blink stared at each other, at first they didn't believe what was said until her reaction.  
  
"Dat bastard ain't welcome heah no more." stated Jack, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
Celtic turned and looked at him. "Don't cause more trouble fer him."  
  
"Celtic ya can't be serious," said Kid Blink, "he -raped- you."  
  
"Many seem ta take pleasure in remindin' me." she said.  
  
Jack and Kid Blink looked at Bumlets, as if he had the answer as to why Celtic was acting this way. They figured she would want Spot run out of Brooklyn, not let off so easily.  
  
"We've all done somethin' we regret," said Celtic, "Jack went ta whore houses while with Sarah, how is dat any different?"  
  
"Spot considered himself yer friend." said Bumlets.  
  
"He was drunk when he did it, an' he wasn't rough with me at all, only when he slapped me."  
  
Jack stared at her. "He slapped you?"  
  
She nodded. "But he didn't know what he was doin'."  
  
Bumlets listened as Celtic tried to defend Spot, hatred towards the Brooklyn leader rising. He was going to do all he could to make Spot pay for what he did, it looked as though Jack an Kid Blink would help.  
  
"He was tryin' ta tell me he don't deserve ta be my friend, but it wasn't Spot dat hurt me, it was the liquor."  
  
"Celt, how can ya be so forgiving?" asked Bumlets, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
She looked at him and answered, "I know dat once I told him, Spot felt as though he should be shot."  
  
There was silence in the room as the newsboys took in what Celtic said. Maybe she had a point, Spot didn't think he was worthy of her friendship and he was going to lose Beauti. He didn't need more pain.  
  
"Alright Celtic," Jack said finally, "you've made yer point."  
  
~  
  
Dainti sat with Beauti, listening as her friend explained why she was breaking up with the Brooklyn leader. She was shocked to hear what happened, she was even more shocked to hear that Celtic was defending Spot.  
  
"So now I have two people I gotta avoid." Beauti said sadly.  
  
"Why're you'se gonna avoid Celtic? She holds nothin' against ya."  
  
Beauti started to answer when Celtic slowly walked into the room. She looked down as she walked to her bunk, lifting her eyes just enough so Dainti and Beauti could see them.  
  
"What is it Celt?" asked Dainti.  
  
"Beauti, please don't break up with Spot." she said in such a low voice that the two newsgirls almost missed what she said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she asked.  
  
"He'd die without ya."  
  
Beauti snorted. "Sure, dat's why he raped you."  
  
"Ya don't need to remind her." stated Dainti, sitting next to Celtic.  
  
Celtic looked at Beauti and said, "He needs ya."  
  
"Look Celtic I wouldn't go back ta him if he begged me."  
  
"Ya don't know what ya mean ta him." said Celtic, raising her voice.  
  
Dainti's eyes went wide at Celtic's outburst. She wondered if the rape made her stronger, made it so she would let herself be heard.  
  
"Spot has told me things, he's told me how he's afraid of losin' ya. I can't tell ya how many times he's sat in the bar an' all he can talk about is you."  
  
Beauti stared at Celtic. She didn't think Spot ever talked about his relationship with her, but here she heard proof that he does. It seemed Celtic was going through so much to make sure Spot wasn't alone. "Well if ya care so much, why don't ya go an' be with him?" asked Beauti.  
  
"'Cause he loves you, not me."  
  
Dainti thought Beauti was going to faint. Never was there mention that Spot loved Beauti, he was always trying to keep his tough image. She watched Beauti as the newsgirl continued to stare at Celtic in shock.  
  
"He knows what he did was wrong, he was tryin' ta tell me that I should never call him friend again."  
  
"He...he loves me? He really does?" Beauti asked.  
  
Celtic nodded. Beauti looked at Dainti and said, "Now I'm don't know if I should be mad or not."  
  
Dainti smiled. "Why don't ya keep yer distance until ya know fer sure."  
  
Celtic stood and left the room quietly. She wondered if she was too loyal of a friend, making sure Spot didn't suffer after what he did. It occurred to her that friendships were challenged all the time, this was the biggest challenge of all and she knew this was just the beginning.  
  
+  
  
Whew! Ok, there is a sequel to this, I'll have it up as soon as I can get it up. 


End file.
